1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor power device, and more particularly to a high voltage semiconductor power device with segmented anode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor power device is a semiconductor device used as a switch or rectifier in power electronics; for example, a switch-mode power supply. Such a device is also called a power device or a power IC (when used in an integrated circuit). The Insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) was developed and became widely available nowadays. Component of the IGBT has the power handling capability of the bipolar transistor and the advantages of the isolated gate drive of the power MOSFET.
The IGBT design is still under development and can be expected to provide increases in operating voltages. A super junction IGBT has been provided to achieve this major improvement over the conventional MOSFET structure by employing the super junction charge-balance principle, thereby reducing the electrical resistance to electron flow without compromising the breakdown voltage. However, it is still desirable to develop a semiconductor power device (such as the super junction IGBT) with improved characteristics, such as the decreased speed of turn-off during switching.